


It’s a Dare

by kpkl10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Robin/Heather, Fun times trapped in a closet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpkl10/pseuds/kpkl10
Summary: Steve and Billy get trapped in a closet during a game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	It’s a Dare

Steve wondered what he’d done in life to deserve being locked in a closet with Billy Hargrove. He knew _how_ it had happened, but didn’t know why the universe wanted to punish him this way. He’d have preferred fighting monsters.

“How long do you think it’ll take before they remember we’re in here?” Billy asked. He was fiddling with an unlit cigarette. Steve was glad he was smart enough not to light it in this cramped space. 

“Too long.” Steve pushed a coat out of his face for the umpteenth time. “Robin was plastered.” 

“So was Heather.” 

“They’re probably making out upstairs.” Too late, Steve realized that he shouldn’t have hinted that Robin was a lesbian. 

“Probably,” Billy replied, no trace of judgement in his voice. Maybe he already knew. Maybe Heather liked girls, too. That would be great for Robin. Not so great for him and Billy, currently waiting to be let out of a closet. 

“Why’d we even take this stupid dare, anyway?” Steve asked, wanting to sit down but also not wanting to get any closer to Billy, even if it was only his feet getting closer. He’d pressed himself against the wall, as far from Billy as possible. Which was about three feet away. 

“Because we’re stupid.” 

Couldn’t argue with that. Robin had convinced Steve to let her invite Heather over to his house for a small get together. It was only supposed to be the three of them, Steve acting as a third wheel to make Robin less nervous. This was her first time hanging out with Heather outside of seeing her at work or at the pool. They’d been flirting for weeks and it was starting to drive Steve insane. 

And then Heather had showed up with Billy in tow. Billy, upon seeing Steve, looked like his soul had left his body for a moment. The two of them had managed to keep their distance from each other most of the night, letting Heather and Robin do most of the talking. Steve had stared at his drink so hard he’d started to feel like it wasn’t real anymore. 

Robin had been the one to suggest playing truth or dare. No one had disagreed, though Steve hadn’t agreed, either, if they were being technical. It was fine up until Heather had dared Steve and Billy to play seven minutes in heaven. Billy had argued that it was an entirely different game from truth or dare, Heather had called him a chicken, and that was all it took to convince Billy to take the dare. Steve, knowing Robin would hound him to do it, too, also accepted. That was a mistake. 

That was when Robin and Heather had locked them in, wedging a chair under the doorknob. Steve felt as if the girls knew they would never make out. They wanted to torture him and Billy, was all it was. The two of them had retreated to opposite sides of the closet immediately. They’d now been in here for twenty minutes, not seven. It was nothing like heaven. 

Billy shifted from one foot to the other, looking decidedly uncomfortable now in the dim glow of the closet light. “Hey, um, sorry. Or whatever.” 

“For being trapped in here with you?” It came out a little more aggressive than Steve had intended. 

Billy winced. “I mean, that, too. But also for beating you up.” 

Steve stilled. He hadn’t expected Billy to ever bring that up. They’d avoided each other at school, tolerated each other at basketball practice. They didn’t talk, though. Steve thought they would leave it all unspoken and, at some point, forget it had ever happened. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Steve eventually replied, his words stiff. 

“Do you like it? In Hawkins?” The cigarette Billy was holding bent in half under the pressure from his fingers. 

“I… No, I don’t.” It startled Steve, how much he meant that. No one had ever asked him that question before, so he hadn’t known the answer until now. 

Billy made an amused noise. “That makes two of us.” 

As if he was being pulled down by a string, Steve slid down the wall and sat down. A moment later, Billy did the same. Their legs tangled together in the tight space. It wasn’t as terrible as Steve had anticipated. 

“I wanted to leave the moment I got here,” Billy said. “I don’t know how you managed to spend your whole life here.” 

“It wasn’t always terrible here. Not until--” _Not until the Upside Down shit_ , he almost said. “It wasn’t always terrible.” 

Billy gazed at him for a long moment. He’d crushed the cigarette in his fist. “Wanna make out?” 

Steve froze. “What?” 

“We’re going to be in here for a while. Might as well make the best of it.” 

Speechless, Steve tried to process the words. Then Billy broke out into a shit-eating grin, laughter escaping his lips. Steve kicked out as best as he could in the enclosed space, hitting Billy’s thigh with very little power. 

“You should’ve seen your face, Harrington,” Billy said, still laughing. He grabbed Steve’s ankle, stopping him from kicking again. “You really thought I was serious.” 

“Fucker,” Steve muttered. He tried to ignore the feeling of Billy’s warm hand on his skin. 

“Don’t act like it wouldn’t be an honor to make out with me.” Billy’s grin widened. He seemed to enjoy making Steve squirm. 

Steve scoffed, trying to play it cool. “I’d be doing _you_ an honor, Hargrove.” 

Billy’s eyes glinted, a challenge arising in his expression. His fingers flexed around Steve’s ankle. “Oh, really? Care to prove it?” 

Feeling ballsy all of a sudden, Steve decided to see how far he could push Billy. He pulled his ankle out of Billy’s grasp. He maneuvered himself onto his knees, settling between Billy’s legs. Billy’s hands gripped Steve’s hips almost immediately. 

Steve leaned over Billy, placing a hand on the wall to hold himself up. Billy stared at him with dark eyes, his expression unreadable. Steve waited for Billy to laugh, call everything a joke once more. But he didn’t. So Steve leaned closer until he could feel Billy’s quick breaths ghosting over his lips. 

Steve had no time to react before Billy surged up, closing the gap between them. Steve inhaled sharply. He almost pulled away, but he wasn’t going to give Billy that satisfaction. Instead, he kissed back. 

In Steve’s mind, in the very few moments he’d imagined what kissing a boy would be like, he’d imagined it would be completely different to kissing a girl. And it was, in ways. The slight stubble on Billy’s face scraped against his own, a sensation that sent a shiver down his spine. Billy’s body was hard lines, not willing to give despite Steve pushing down against him. But Billy’s lips were soft, as soft as any girl’s that Steve had kissed. The hands that held Steve’s hips in place were surprisingly gentle. 

The moan that escaped from Steve’s lips as he opened his mouth to Billy’s tongue sounded like it had come from someone he’d never met. A heat like he’d never felt before rushed through his body. He grabbed at Billy’s shirt, needing something to hold onto. 

The closet door swung open with unnecessary force. Steve and Billy pulled apart so quickly that Steve tipped backwards, hitting his head on the wall. He cursed as the two of them tried to disentangle their legs. 

“Holy shit,” Robin said, holding back laughter as she stood in the doorway. Heather was behind her, looking just as overjoyed with their discovery. “I thought you two would’ve strangled each other, not fall in love.” 

Billy stood up, shoving past the two girls without a word. They stared after him for a second before turning their attention back to Steve. 

Steve scrambled to his feet, his face burning. “What the hell is wrong with you? We’ve been stuck in this closet for ages.” 

Robin shrugged, having the decency to look somewhat sheepish. “Heather and I were… occupied. Like you and Billy were.” Heather snorted in amusement. 

Steve huffed out a breath. He pushed past the girls, heading for the back door. He went outside, the cold wind slapping him in the face and waking him up to the reality of the situation. 

He’d made out with Billy Hargrove. And he’d liked it. He should be panicking right now, but he wasn’t. He knew he’d freak out about it later, though, when he’d had time to replay the moment in his head over and over. 

A dim pinprick of light flared for a brief moment on the other side of the pool. Steve walked around the pool, approaching Billy the same way one would approach a cornered dog. A cigarette dangled from Billy’s fingers, suspended above the dark water. He had his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“Hey,” Steve said, trying not to cringe at how lame it sounded. 

Billy glanced up at him, his expression unreadable. He nodded to the spot next to him. Steve sat down, keeping a good foot of space between them. They sat in silence for a while, Steve worrying his fingers. 

Billy mumbled something. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“I didn’t hate it,” he said, a little louder. He wasn’t looking at Steve. “Making out with you.” 

“Oh.” It was all Steve could manage to say. There was a burning in his chest, making his throat feel tight. He wanted to tell Billy that he hadn’t hated it, either. But he couldn’t get the words out. 

Billy stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and stood up. “I’ll see you around,” he said, his voice stilted. He didn’t make any threat to Steve not to talk about tonight. He didn’t need to. 

Steve nodded. Billy had taken a few steps away when Steve stood up, too, and called his name. Billy stopped, turning to face him. 

“I—” Steve started, then cut himself off before trying again. “Goodnight, Billy.” It wasn’t what he’d wanted to say, but it was the best he could do. Another time, he’d let Billy know that he didn’t regret what they’d done. 

Billy was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he replied in a low voice, “Yeah. Goodnight, Harrington.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kpkl10)   
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unfolded_pages_/)
> 
> [My harringrove playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FY7efDZxf1Bd8fSjDJOnT?si=_NGr86r2TtWDnfcUaQm7Yg)


End file.
